1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of the driving power transmitting device of a camera for transmitting the driving power of an electric motor branchingly to each mechanism of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, automation of camera advances, and cameras in which, for example, normal and reverse rotation of a motor is utilized in performing film driving, photographic lens driving, or shutter driving, are proposed, and available in the market. Yet, in these publicly known cameras, it is common that, for the normal and reverse rotation of one motor, the driving power is transmitted only to one respective system. For this reason, in the case when the above-described various functions were are worked by utilizing the outputs of the respective motors, many motors had to be arranged within the camera.
Also, in the camera where film winding-up is performed by the normal rotation of a motor, and rewinding is performed by its reverse rotation, there has already been known a proposal for changing over the driving power transmitting system midway on the film rewinding direction so that the reverse rotating output of the above motor is utilized in driving the photographic lens. In such a camera, however, it is required to perform a changing over operation for changing over the transmitting system. Therefore, the manageability is not good. Also, changing-over force generating means of high price, such as an electromagnet for changing over that transmitting system when the above changing-over operation is performed, is necessarily used. This leads to a camera of high cost.